


Trial and Error

by addicted_2_manga



Series: The Star-Crossed Lovers of Servamp [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And he wants Mikuni's attention, Gen, He thinks he's a cat, Mikuni's C3 Days, Shenanigans, Tsurugi is loopy af on some new meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Touma tries Tsurugi out on a new stabilizer and puts Mikuni in charge of observing hm for side effects. The dose proves to be too strong for Tsurugi. Either that, or one of the side-effects is "cat-like behaviour". Poor Mikuni. As if Tsurugi weren't difficult enough to begin with. :3





	Trial and Error

    “Touma, you asshole.”

    Mikuni muttered under his breath. He sat on the couch and glared at Tsurugi, who sat curled up in the far corner, contentedly gnawing on the leather strap of his wristband. Every once in a while, Tsurugi would peer up at Mikuni and offer him a cheerful ‘nya’ before attacking his wrist strap again. The new C3 agent let out an exasperated sigh and gave himself a light slap on the cheek. He wanted to be sure he wasn’t dreaming. “Really happening…” he mumbled as his cheek grew warm where it had made contact with his hand.  _What even is my life anymore? As if this idiot weren’t weird enough already._

    Touma had recently decided to try Tsurugi on a new stabilizer. He’d gone so far as to give the Kamiya-Alicein team a few days off, to monitor the effects and make any necessary adjustments before sending his ace back out into the field.

    “Of course, I’m the one that has to do all the observing.” Mikuni frowns in response to another happy ‘nyaaa’ from the corner. “This is going great. Day one and he thinks he’s a cat. And where is Jeje, anyway?” The blonde Eve scanned the room, feeling curious, but not curious enough to get up and conduct a proper search. He knew his Servamp would be hiding somewhere, perfectly safe and most likely asleep. He just felt like the distraction from his delusional combat partner would have been nice.  _I probably won’t see him for a while, anyway. At least not until these damn meds wear off._

    He huffed in irritation thinking back on the hissing match that had sent the black serpent slinking off to find a good hiding spot. Normally, Jeje and Tsurugi got on remarkably well. Ever since the new stabilizer had taken its effect, however, the raven-haired mage had shown a clear dislike for his partner’s Servamp. Anytime Jeje had gone to take his usual perch up on Mikuni’s shoulders, Tsurugi would bat at his tail and growl. It all came to a head when Mikuni had reached out to give Jeje an absent-minded stroke. Tsurugi had bolted upright from his position curled up next to the blonde on the couch and hissed vehemently. Jeje had retaliated with his own angry hisses at first, but soon reached his limit and had slithered off, his body puffing anxiously with his heavy breathing.

    Feeling annoyed all over again, the teen that had been at the center of it all shot a dark look at the would-be feline in the corner and shouted “You’re not a cat, Tsurugi. Stop being such a freak!”

    At the sound of his name, Tsurugi perked up and lifted his head to give Mikuni a hopeful smile. “Nyan?” With a soft hum, the older boy sat up and licked his lips before getting onto his hands and knees to make his way over.

    “Oh no you don’t. Stay put, Tsurugi. Leave me alone!” Mikuni watched in stupefied horror as Tsurugi slowly crept towards him, seeming almost panther-like. He came to a stop right in front of the younger agent and began nuzzling his cheek against Mikuni's shin, a happy rumble falling from his lips.

    “Are you... are you purring?!" The only response Mikuni received was a lower, louder rumble as Tsurugi closed his eyes and continued to rub against his legs. “Damnit, Tsurugi. You're not a cat." Tsurugi gently nipped at Mikuni's pants, tugging playfully on the fabric. “Idiot! Go lay down until this wears off."

    The disoriented teen shot a quick glance up at his flustered junior as he gave one last tug and then went back to his affectionate nuzzling. His voice rolled out in a frisky hum. "Miku Miku Ni!"

    Mikuni’s face contorted a moment before he burst out in a fit of laughter at the absurdity of the situation.  _I_ _guess there’s no point fighting it. All I can do is wait for the meds to wear off._ He thought as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and steadied his breaths.

    “You are pretty cute like this.” He conceded as he reached down to run his fingers through Tsurugi’s hair. Tsurugi lifted his head and tilted it towards the touch with a purr.

    “Miku Miku Niiii!” He repeated, rubbing his cheek against Mikuni’s inner thigh. The blonde’s hand stilled a moment, gripping the obsidian locks between his fingers as he hissed in a breath.

    “Uh… hey, Tsurugi.” He chuckled nervously as he let go of the boy’s hair and scooted back into the couch more. “Watch it.”

    The flirty magician stopped his nuzzling to peer up into Mikuni’s face through his full, long lashes. There was an inquisitive tint to his golden eyes and a playful grin spread across his lips. Mikuni merely stared a moment, transfixed.  _Wow, he really is beautiful, isn’t he?_ Blinking himself out of his reverie, the dumbfounded Eve reached forward again. A slight blush, accompanied by a small smile, spread across his face as he began petting Tsurugi.

    “Who’s a good Kitty?” He cooed softly. Tsurugi closed his eyes and butted his head into Mikuni’s palm, humming blissfully.

    It suddenly seemed as if there were the lightest, tickling flick against the shell of Mikuni’s ear. Still stroking his partner’s hair, the young Alicein turned his head. He found himself staring into Jeje’s unblinking reptilian eyes. After a few awkward moments, Jeje swung his head over in Tsurugi’s direction and then met his Eve’s gaze again. As the blush on Mikuni’s face grew deeper and his mouth began to twitch, Jeje shook his head and let out a mocking hiss. He sped away before Mikuni’s mind and body had a chance to sync.

    Mikuni’s booming voice could be heard from outside their shared dorm, even registering on the surveillance cameras installed in the hallway. “Tsurugi, you idiot, you’re not a damn cat! Get the fuck off me before I kill you!”

    Watching from the control room, as he almost always was, Touma heard the enraged outburst and chuckled to himself. “I suppose we’ll have to adjust the dosage.”


End file.
